la bouteille bien corsée
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Isaka-san a décidé de jouer avec le jeune Misaki en lui offrant une bouteille de vin corsé aux aphrodisiaques. Usami-sensei rentre au moment où la drogue fait complètement effet sur le plus jeune. La nuit risque d'être bien mouvementée !


me revoici de retour!

titre: la bouteille bien corsée

couple: Usagi-san et Misaki

rating: M et M et M... et encore M

* * *

><p><em><strong>la bouteille bien corsée.<strong>_

- Je suis soulagé, avoua le président en versant du vin dans deux verres.

- Vraiment, Isaka-san ?

- À présent, je suis certain que tu prendras bien soin de mon cher Usagi-sensei alors tout va pour le mieux.

- Mais je ne sais pas le pousser à mieux respecter ses délais !

- Ça, c'est le problème d'Aikawa-san… Moi, je parlais au niveau sexuel !

Misaki sursauta en criant que tout était faux, qu'il n'y avait rien de possible à ce niveau-là.

- Du calme, je suis très content que ça se passe, moi. Je garderai le secret, c'est promis.

Le petit se calma directement. Isaka-san lui donna un verre.

- Santé au bien être de ce cher Usagi-san !

Tous les deux burent une gorgée.

- Vous savez, il ne reviendra pas avant une heure, donc…

- Je n'étais pas venu le voir… Je voulais surtout m'excuser auprès de toi car j'ai pas été très sympa… mais il était de ma responsabilité de protéger mon auteur préféré !

- C'est le rôle d'un président de maison d'édition !

- Tu as tout compris !

En papotant, tous les deux finirent leur verre. L'ainé se leva.

- Bon bon, il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Mais la bouteille…

- Finis-la en l'attendant. Il est très bon ce vin et pas fort, même un jeune comme toi ne serais pas saoul en la vidant.

- Euh…

Isaka-san prit la bouteille et l'observa.

- J'ai fait ma première cuite avec ça… Usagi et moi avons eu très mal à la tête, mais on en avait vidé une caisse chacun !

Il laissa discrètement tomber deux petites pilules dans le gulot sans que le plus jeune ne le remarque.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais il serait dommage de le gaspiller !

Le président fila plus vite que l'éclair et monta dans sa voiture.

_Avec la dose que je lui ai mise, il va être excité toute la nuit, pensa-t-il avec un rire démoniaque._

.

Misaki, bien décidé qu'il devait montrer qu'il était un homme, un vrai, se mit à vider la bouteille à lui tout seul.

Mais il ne résista pas, car il s'effondra dans le divan, saoul et s'endormit.

_Baka Isaka-san, c'est super fort. _

.

- Misaki…

Le jeune homme grogna alors qu'on lui caressait les cheveux.

- Misaki, tu vas attraper froid.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Akihiko.

- Usagi-san…

Le plus jeune s'assit en se frottant les yeux.

Il se sentait tout drôle…

- Tu t'es endormi… Désolé d'être rentré si tard.

Misaki se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui…

Il se mit à rougir…

Il se sentait excité et son entre-jambe était dur…

Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Je vais bien, Usagi-san, je vais monter me coucher pour être en forme demain matin.

Il tenta de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas, se faisant aussitôt rattraper par son sensei.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

Il prit la bouteille sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

- Isaka-san l'a amené pour boire un coup, pour fêter le fait qu'on s'entende bien.

- Et vous avez bu toute la bouteille ensemble ?

- Non, seulement un verre.

- Pourquoi est-elle vide alors ?

- Car j'ai bu le reste tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En tout qu'à il n'a pas la même odeur que d'habitude.

- QUOI ?

- Plus fruité, comme les nouvelles plantes aphrodisiaques.

Misaki se figea.

Son état + bouteille + Isaka-san + discussion bizarre avant…

= il a été drogué par Isaka-san !

_Je vais le tuer, pensa aussitôt le brun._

- Je vais aller dormir.

Mais l'ainé ne le lâcha pas.

- Je peux le faire tout seul !

_Pourvu qu'il ne voit pas mon état ! Se dit-il._

- Ne sois pas stupide, je vais juste t'amener dans ton lit.

Akihiko le prit comme une princesse et monta les escaliers alors que le plus jeune râlait. Usagi-san le déposa dans son lit sans trop le tripoter.

- C'est bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Tes tétons pointent.

- C'est pas vrai ! Réagit le plus jeune.

- Mais si…

Usagi-san releva le t-shirt et toucha l'un des petits bouts de chair.

- Tu vois…

- C'est faux… Laisse-moi tranquille.

- As-tu froid ?

- Bien sûr que non, Usagi-san, laissez-moi tranquille.

- J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tes tétons pointent.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Soit tu as froid, soit tu es excité. Tu as dit ne pas avoir froid.

- Je ne suis pas excité.

Il cria dés que l'ainé posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du drogué.

- Pas excité, hein ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Vraiment ? Tu as le droit de dire que tu veux que je te touche…

- J'ai été drogué par Isaka-san…

L'auteur sursauta.

- Oh.

- Voilà, maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Il faudrait peut-être te soulager une fois, sinon ça sera douloureux demain.

- Non, non ! Tu me laisses tranquille ! Je vais le faire tout seul comme un grand !

- Allez, Misaki, j'ai envie de te toucher.

Le plus jeune ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement.

Rien qu'avec ses mots, il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Si on posait un doigt sur lui, il allait craquer.

- Usagi-san, j'ai dit non.

Misaki se redressa mais s'écroula aussitôt.

Il n'avait vraiment plus aucune force.

- Comment veux-tu faire du bien si tu ne sais même pas tenir assis… Laisse-moi faire.

- Et bien, ça se calmera quand je dormirai !

- Tu vas vraiment souffrir.

Akihiko retira rapidement les vêtements de son cher et tendre.

- Arrête ! Râla le jeune, faute de pouvoir se débattre.

Attrapant fermement le sexe dressé, Usagi-san fit taire Misaki et commença un mouvement libérateur. Le brun gémissait, bougeant légèrement pour pouvoir amplifier les gestes de son ainé.

Le gris sourit alors que son amant jouit.

Il était si beau, rougissant de plaisir, poussant des petits cris.

Usami lui caressa les cheveux.

- C'était rapide !

- Tu sais que c'est à cause des drogues, grogna Misaki.

- Tu vois, ça va mieux…

L'ainé sursauta en sentant le membre reprendre des forces et grandir à nouveau.

- Isaka-san n'a pas hésité sur la dose.

- C'est bon, laisse-la tranquille, elle se calmera d'elle-même.

- Je ne crois pas…

Akihiko l'embrassa, pinçant un téton si tentant.

- Arrête, ne m'excite pas plus !

- Alors tu aimes quand je vais ça ?

- Évidement !

Misaki mit ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer quelque chose d'embarrassant.

- Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre quand je jouerais avec toi.

- Dans tes rêves !

Le gris rit et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime.

- Je vais faire sortir toute cette drogue…

- Usagi-san, ça va aller !

- Bien sûr, puisque je vais m'occuper de toi !

Sa bouche continua à descendre, s'occupant des petits bouts de chair qui pointaient fortement, faisant gémir le plus jeune, se tortillant sous le corps de son amant.

Akihiko découvrit un nouveau son, venant de son amant.

Il se redressa et regarda le visage crispé de Misaki.

- Tu viens… de grogner…

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Non !

Usami sourit et se décida enfin à s'occuper du sexe dressé.

Sa langue passa le long de ce dernier, faisant grogner plus fort le plus jeune. Il sourit.

- Avoue-le.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Dis-le-moi ou je te torture, affirma-t-il en empoignant les deux bourses de son partenaire.

- Ok… Je grogne…

Akihiko enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge le membre de Misaki qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

L'ainé s'appliqua, son chéri avait besoin de jouir et vite. Il fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses lèvres, caressant le gland avec sa langue.

Très rapidement, il sentit le goût si particulier de la semence de son amant.

Il se redressa et lécha le bord de sa lèvre.

Il sourit en voyant que son Misaki n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique…

- Tais-toi…

- Une perle rare…

- Tais-toi…

- Je t'aime.

- Arrête.

Les yeux du plus jeune se remplirent des larmes.

Usami s'allongea près de lui.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Essaye, soupira Misaki.

L'ainé frotta légèrement son bassin contre son chéri, pour lui montrer son désir.

- Non !

- Quelqu'un dit le contraire, pouffa Akihiko.

- AH ! Cria Misaki en voyant son sexe à nouveau au garde à vous.

- Je crois que j'ai carte blanche.

- Non !

- Dis ainsi, je suis certain que tu me supplies de continuer !

Il ouvrit son pantalon en embrassant son amant et se leva du lit.

Il retira doucement sa cravate et la fit glisser dans sa main, la faisant toucher le torse de son chéri, le caressant doucement.

Il l'envoya valser et défit un premier bouton de sa chemise.

Et le suivant, le troisième, toujours aussi lentement, caressant son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait le vêtement.

Misaki déglutit devant un spectacle aussi excitant.

Rapidement, il fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon, les éjectant d'un coup de pied.

Le plus jeune posa son regard sur le pénis de son ainé.

Il avait toujours aimé le membre de son partenaire, il lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir.

Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouera.

Mais il fut trahi par ses jambes qui s'écartèrent d'elles mêmes, pour accueillir son amant.

Akihiko se figea, comprenant le geste de son cadet.

Il sourit, ému et se glissa contre lui.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi.

Il fit entrer un premier doigt dans l'antre du plus jeune.

- Oh… oui…

Usami goûta à nouveau le sexe de son amour en faisant pénétrer un deuxième doigt.

Les mains de Misaki agrippèrent les cheveux gris, grognant de plaisir.

- Plus…

Akihiko suça vivement le membre dans sa bouche, le faisant se libérer.

Il embrassa le jeune homme alors qu'il posa son gland sur l'entré offerte.

- Misaki…

- Je t'en prie, rentre…

Usami poussa doucement son pénis jusqu'au fond des chairs si serrées en grognant de plaisir.

- Usagi-san… bouge…

Le gris, heureux commença de longs mouvements lents, profitant de son plaisir et regardant le plus jeune rougir et gémir.

- Plus vite…

Il le suppliait encore, il ne pouvait résister !

Il accéléra la cadence, faisant crier le plus jeune qui s'agrippait à ses hanches, le poussant à un rythme encore plus rapide.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup pour que l'ainé jouisse.

Il se laissa aller contre son amant, reprenant ensemble leur respiration.

Il se tourna, emmenant le plus jeune sur lui.

- Quand me diras-tu que tu m'aimes ?

- Jamais.

- Arrête de te mentir…

- Ce sont les drogues.

- Alors, demain quand tu seras clean, je te referai l'amour et tu aimeras… sans ses drogues.

Akihiko sourit.

- En attendant, il faut encore que je m'occupe de Mini-Misaki !

- Quoi ? Laisse-le tranquille !

- Il se dresse, laisse-moi en profiter !

Et c'est ainsi que ce baka d'Usagi-san profita encore du plus jeune.

L'écrivain avait une énorme dette envers son directeur…

Il accepterait d'aller à la prochaine fête d'Isaka-san sans broncher…

Ça, c'était certain.

* * *

><p>review, pleeeease!<p> 


End file.
